


Fire And Water

by HASA_Archivist



Category: The Lord of the Rings - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: 3rd Age - The Stewards, Canon - Enhances original, Characters - Well-handled emotions, Plot - Bittersweet, Poetry, Writing - Every word counts, Writing - Evocative, Writing - Mythic/Poetic, Writing - Well-handled PoV(s), Writing - Well-handled introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 08:49:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4215362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HASA_Archivist/pseuds/HASA_Archivist
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Denethor loved her, in his fashion, more dearly than any other...” – After years of emptiness, a man betrayed finds he wants to forget and believe but – frightened by his own emotions – dares not trust happiness. A bittersweet love poem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fire And Water

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the HASA Transition Team: This story was originally archived at [HASA](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Henneth_Ann%C3%BBn_Story_Archive), which closed in February 2015. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in February 2015. We posted announcements about the move, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact The HASA Transition Team using the e-mail address on the [HASA collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hasa/profile).

I knew not of the flames  
that licked away my thoughts  
like morning’s dew on Anduin’s shores

Nor of the light that pierced the clouds  
of ignorance to leave behind  
a starlit sea that’s deeper still.

Come, tide, and drown  
the reasons that my heart dares not forget.  
Come, drown the life I lived  
in nightfall’s dust-veiled company.

Come, flame, and burn  
away the loss and fill the emptiness  
with songs of fire, burn the past  
to naught but ash and dust.

I crown thy brow with weeds and crimson thorns  
that tangle in the whispers of thy breathless vows.  
Betray me not, star-shadow, lest I fall,  
for in the silence of a shrouded dawn  
I trade my soul for thine  
and in thy downcast eyes  
I borrowed hope.


End file.
